Domestic Bliss
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: One morning, Eli wakes up to find her wife wearing nothing but an apron. Futa!Eli


Somewhere, up in the sky, a cloud shifted ever so slightly, moving away from the sun in such a way that it was able to shoot a thin, harsh beam of radioactive light all the way down to Earth and directly into Eli's eyes. Eli just whined, pulling the blankets over her face, before pausing as she realized just how oddly easy they were to move. Still hidden beneath the blankets, Eli reached over to the other side of the bed, finding only empty space. It was only then that she opened her eyes.

A mild panic started to set in as Eli got up and looked around. Ignoring her semi-chub, she climbed out of the bed, pulling off the blankets as if what she was looking for had been hiding there the whole time. Nothing. She glanced around before cupping her hands around her mouth. "Nico?"

"I'm in here you moron!" Nico's voice came from the other room. Eli clutched her heart and sighed in relief as it registered in her mind. Without even bothering to throw on any clothes she made her way to the kitchen, eager as always to greet her wife.

"Good morning, Ni…" Her words died in her throat. She froze in place, and was consciously aware of the fact that she was now at full mast. Nico was at the counter, her silky black hair flowing freely down her back, wearing nothing but a pink apron. Eli swallowed as Nico turned around to look at her.

"If you stop staring and sit down, you could eat breakfast," Nico said before going back to whatever she was doing. Eli didn't miss the slight sway of her hips.

"Y-yeah, of course," Eli said. She willed herself as hard as she could to just sit down, reminding herself that if she does she'll get to eat Nico's delicious cooking, but her legs were locked in place. She could only keep staring as Nico's hips continued to gently rock from side to side, teasing her, enticing her, probably testing her too. Nico's smooth, creamy skin still bore the faint marks of a handprint, and Eli swore that was a hickey on her thigh. Memories of the night before flooded Eli's mind. Soft touches, hard kisses, all those _wonderful sounds_ Nico made. Sweat was beading on her forehead and her blood was flowing southward as images flashed in her head of running her tongue along Nico's back, the very back displayed before her, as she rammed relentlessly into...

Eli hadn't even noticed she'd moved until her hands were at Nico's hips, her mouth at her shoulders, her stiff, throbbing cock sliding between Nico's thighs. Nico had abruptly paused her chopping of vegetables, letting out a gasp as Eli's shaft brushed against her clit. "Y-you couldn't...even wait until I finished?" She said, her tone indignant despite grinding back against Eli with equal enthusiasm.

One of Eli's hands left Nico's waist to slide under the apron and grope at her cute little breasts. "Sorry, couldn't help it." She thrusted a few more times, shuddering as she felt Nico's warm juices dripping onto her cock, before pulling back slightly and lining the head up with her entrance. "May I?" She asked breathlessly.

"Please…" Nico's voice was dripping with need, and it was all Eli needed to hear before smoothly sheathing herself inside. As always it was something of a tight fit, with Nico's walls squeezing down on Eli's sizable dick, but Eli could never get enough of the feeling. She pulled out a little before slowly going back in, starting off with a gentle, lax pace as she peppered Nico's neck and shoulders with love bites. Nico let out tiny gasps and soft moans, pushing back against Eli, matching her thrusts. Eli took one of Nico's perky nipples between her fingers and squeezed, and groaned as she felt Nico's walls squeezing back. She started moving slightly faster, her own mind beginning to haze over a bit. She could still hear Nico, though, her whimpers and moans and cries of "yes, more, faster". Eli began to pant as her climax started to build.

"Eli...Eli please...come inside…" Nico had shoved her knife and cutting board out of the way and was now resting her head against the counter, her face glowing scarlet and her bangs sticking to her forehead. Eli let out a primal growl, having given up on being gentle and now forcefully slamming into Nico, her arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her close. With just a few more motions, Eli was brought to her peak, letting out a long, shaky breath as she released her hot, thick seed into Nico. Nico, likewise, let out a series of gasps and high-pitched mewls as she became filled with warmth.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Eli lazily kissing Nico's neck again, before she pulled out and turned Nico around to face her. She smiled as she took in Nico's flushed, sweaty face and her hazy expression, before leaning down for a gentle kiss, which was eagerly reciprocated.

"You're such an animal," Nico said against Eli's lips. Eli could feel her smiling.

"You don't seem to mind," Eli retorted. She quickly let out a gasp as she felt two hands tightly squeezing her rear.

"I don't, since two can play at that game," Nico said smugly. Eli laughed before kissing her again.

"I guess that's fair." Another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, but I gotta finish making breakfast," Nico said, gently shoving Eli off of her. "Go sit down, I'll be with you in a few minutes." As Eli sat down at the little table in their kitchen she found herself unable to stop smiling. There was a feeling of warmth inside her, watching her dear friend, her _wife_ , making them breakfast in _their apartment_. Eli had heard many stories of heaven, but this was one of those moments that made her wonder how it could possibly be better than this.


End file.
